<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aishiteru by LesyaKagan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144798">aishiteru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan'>LesyaKagan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рядом с тобой я абсолютно бессилен. Ты же знаешь об этом?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aishiteru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На самом деле фанфик написал буквально за час-полтора. Я увидела похожую сцену в жизни и мне ТАК сильно захотелось её воплотить, что я не удержалась.<br/>К тому же, как только вышла песня WINNER - Really Really, то я (после того, как выплакалась) долго слушала и вникала в эту песню. Моё воображение выдало сцену поцелуя МинЮнов.<br/>*строчка из песни Shut Up and Dance</p><p>Работа была опубликована на фб 30 сентября 2017 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лёгкий ветерок колыхал волосы его спутницы, придавая идеальной укладке немного растрёпанный, но живой вид.</p><p>- Комацу-чан, куда пойдём?</p><p>- Хм, может прогуляемся к Токийской Башне? Так же можем зайти в одно милое кафе. Как тебе идея, Кан-кун?</p><p>- Отлично! Идём скорее!</p><p>Девушка мило улыбается и шагает спереди что-то бегло объясняя про место, в котором они находятся. СынЮн безумно рад такой погоде. Солнце светит не так ярко, как предыдущие деньки, к тому же дует приятный ветерок. СынЮн живёт в Токио уже четыре года, но за все это время, страшно признаться, он города так ни разу и не увидел. После окончания школы в Пусане родители СынЮна приняли решение отправить сына на дальнейшее обучение в Японию. И тогда он готов был ехать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от дома. Сильный стресс, нагоняемый на него во время обучения в элитной закрытой школе, давление отца – руководителя маленькой конторки, которую он мечтает взрастить, как своё второе детище, совсем забыв про первое, а так же сильные чувства, которые мешали СынЮну не то чтобы нормально учиться, но и жить, существовать, дышать. В подростковом возрасте все события и эмоции переживаются раз в десять красочнее. Кажется, что ты стоишь голый под порывами сильного ветра.</p><p>И СынЮн сбежал. Сбежал от пронизывающего тонкими невидимыми иголками холода, сбежал от отца, который таковым больше для него не являлся, сбежал от черезчур надоедливой матери. Даже сбежал от самого себя. Но спустя три года обучения ему всё больше хотелось вернуться в Корею. Хотелось пройтись по студентческому городку лицея, зайти в общагу, ныть о надоевшем уроке биологии. Хотелось снова увидеть знакомых людей. Точнее одного. Одного человека хотелось увидеть больше всего.</p><p>- Кстати, может сходим к моей школе? Я там так давно не была.</p><p>- Конечно, давай сходим. Комацу-чан, я готов идти куда угодно! Для меня все в новинку.</p><p>Здесь все совсем не так, как в Корее. Здесь всё другое. Их язык отличен. Их традиции отличны. Отлична еда. Школы тоже другие. Люди совсем не те. И тепло от них не исходит. Здесь всё совсем не так. Такие мысли жили в голове СынЮна уже не первый день, и они тихонько съедали его изнутри.</p><p>Девушка стала громко возмущаться тем, что СынЮн никуда не ходил. Даже на обзорной экскурсии по городу не был, хотя живёт здесь довольно долгое время. Она продолжила возмущаться, быстро шагая по дороге.</p><p>СынЮн остановился. Боковым зрением он уловил что-то необычное. Он резко обернулся и посмотрел за идущую сзади толпу. В постоянной толкучке города невозможно было различить ни единого лица. Но что-то зацепило СынЮна и никак не отпускало его сознания. Казалось, он испытывает дежа вю. Что-то очень родное. И оно очень близко.</p><p>- Кан-кун, что с тобой?</p><p>- М? – Рядом стояла девушка. Она была слегка обеспокоена таким поведением однокашника. – А! Комацу-чан. Да, со мной все замечательно. Идём дальше?</p><p>Девушка ничего не сказала, бросив парню лишь полный подозрения взгляд. Она снова стала громко рассказывать о цветении сакуры и о том, каким же идиотом был СынЮн, что все время просидел дома. Нана Комацу – его однокурсница. Девушка быстро нашла язык с немного грубоватым иностранцем. Каждый раз девушка звала его погулять с ней, но в большинстве своём он отказывал. Хотя, можно было назвать Нану его единственным другом. По крайней мере со времен школы.</p><p>После окончания школы СынЮну резко перестали нравиться неожиданные вылазки. Он предпочитал доделать домашнее задание или разучить новую песню для гитары. Хотя, сейчас, он бы все на свете отдал бы, чтобы снова оказаться в родных стенах. Нана была не только его однокурсница. Их отношения были очень странными. Нана, не скрывая, говорила о своих чувствах к СынЮну, к тому же родителям Наны он очень приглянулся. А его родители тем более одобряли их союз, которого по сути и не было. А СынЮн так до конца и не понял своих чувств. Были ли они ответными или это всего лишь дружба? Но с Наной ему было интересно. Она заставляла его выходить на божий свет, его всё устраивало. Да что там таить, все было просто замечательно.</p><p>Но всё чаще СынЮн думал, что с окончанием обучения в школе в нём погас какой-то огонёчек. В нем догорали угли давно потушенного пожара, которые все ещё тлели, будто готовы были всполохнуть в любой момент. Нана же была своеобразной водой. Каждый раз своими действиями, словами, поступками она словно приводила его в чувства.</p><p>«Кан-кун, смотри, я сама связала», «Кан-кун, угощайся. Ты же всегда забываешь взять еду, а потом ходишь голодный. Знаю я тебя, оболтус», «Кан-кун, не хочешь сходить со мной в детский сад? У них будет месяц благотворительности, я хочу поучаствовать», «Кан-кун, как твои родители? Передай своей маме, что рецепт её фирменного пирога просто шедеврален. Моему папе очень понравилось!».</p><p>И так из раза в раз. Изо дня в день.</p><p>Сначала он думал: «Я не могу ей дать того, чего она хочет. Я хочу, но я не смогу. И она это знает... Так почему она все еще не ушла?»</p><p>Но потом он просто смирился. Нана стала его вечным спутником, от которого невозможно было никуда деться. Красивая, белолицая, аристократичная. Прямо сейчас Нана рассказывала о памятнике Хатико и как она с подругами рыдала над этим фильмом. СынЮн остановился, чтобы посмотреть на памятник. Негромкий тараторящий голос Наны прорезал его слух и нагонял на него странный сон. Быстрая речь почему-то стала монотонной и пресной, без каких либо красок. Памятник смотрел на него, словно понимающе. Вот так и он каждый раз из года в год стоит на этом месте и смотрит в даль. Серое небо пригрозило парочке моросящим дождиком. СынЮн не считал себя джентльменом, но если девушка тратит на него столько времени, значит от должен ей чем-то отплатить.</p><p>- О! Кан-кун, спасибо. Я совсем забыла посмотреть прогноз погоды.</p><p>СынЮн прекрасно знал, что она врет. Об этом говорила рукоять зонта, торчащая из маленькой пыльно-розовой сумочки.</p><p>- Ну, что, идём?</p><p>СынЮн устало улыбнулся и коротко кивнул. Он начал продвигаться вперёд по серой, более тёмной, чем секунду назад, мокрой улице.</p><p>
  <em>Чикаго Булс?</em>
</p><p>СынЮн резко обернулся, совсем позабыв о девушке, что прижалась к нему, чтобы не попасть под проливной дождь Его сознание было точно уверенно, что он заметил именно это: ярко-красную футболку с логотипом Чикаго Булс.</p><p>«Не глупи. Этого просто не может быть».</p><p>- Кан-кун?</p><p>- А? – Ошарашено спросил СынЮн. – А! Да?</p><p>- Все порядке?</p><p>- Да, все просто отлично. Может поедим вафлей?</p><p>- Конечно, поедим. В такую холодную погоду, думаю будет самое то.</p><p>- Хорошо, Комацу-чан.</p><p>– Они подошли к пожилому человеку, стоящему за тележкой с горячими, дымящимися вафлями</p><p>– Какое ты хочешь? Я заплачу.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>Девушка радостно улыбнулась и выбрала себе с разнообразными фруктовыми начинками, топингом, щедро приправленными сверху громадной шапкой сливок.</p><p>- Ой, Кан-кун, смотри! Там уличные музыканты, пойдём посмотрим!</p><p>Девушка потащила его в сторону. СынЮн от неожиданности выронил так и ни разу не откусанную классическую вафлю. Сзади раздалось недовольное ворчание продавца, но Нана видимо не замечала ничего вокруг себя. Уличная группа играла весёлый, задорный ритм. Вокалист ходил рядом с толпой, приглашая на танец или просто смотря в глаза зрителям. Пианистка то и дело добавляла эффектов в это выступление. Они играли задорную песню, про блюз. Гитаристы прыгали на месте и орали на припевах вместе с вокалистом. Несмотря на дождь музыканты сохраняли позитивный настрой. Вокалист бегал по маленькому пяточку вместе с зонтиком, а на каждом из музыкантов были дождевики.</p><p>- А сейчас мы чуть-чуть отдохнём и предоставим эту сцену моему брату!</p><p>Парень, видимо совсем ещё подросток, вышел к микрофону. Они проводились минуты три, чтобы установить над парнем зонт. Юноша ударил по клавишам, играя ненавязчивую мелодию.</p><p>- Какая милая песня, - Нана хлопала в ладошки в такт ритму. СынЮн смотрел на паренька и в голове у него всплывали яркие образы из его лицейских дней.</p><p>- Мы оказались жертвами ночи, химии, физики, криптонита.*</p><p>Голос парня звонко раздавался по всей улице, привлекая внимание зрителей и солнца. Тучи потихоньку расступались, уступая место ярким лучам. Несмотря на это дождь все ещё моросил, окрашивая полоску неба в радужные цвета.</p><p>СынЮн часто сам играл на улице, забавы ради. Так он и познакомился со своим единственным другом. В подземном переходе недалеко от станции метро, ведущей к автовокзалу. Однажды, неизвестный СынЮну человек остановился около него и стоял рядом два часа, до тех пор, пока тот не прекратил играть. Он громко хлопал, пританцовывал и зазывал других людей, чтобы те кинули СынЮну деньги. После того, как их выгнали из перехода парень выпалил:</p><p>«Ты конечно пипец, а я Сон Мино. Приятно познакомиться, будущий Бетховен или Моцарт. А может Меркьюри? Тогда со случайными связями будь поосторожней».</p><p>Так началась их дружба. Самое странное было то, что они учились в одном лицее, жили в одном общежитиями, в параллельных классах, но ни разу друг друга не видели. СынЮн вспомнил один из тех деньков, когда лучший друг запрещал ему уходить играть на улицу, особенно под вечер.</p><p>- Заткнись и станцуй со мной!*</p><p>СынЮн вздохнул, ощущая некий груз на сердце. Все вокруг танцевали и улыбались. СынЮн тоже должен быть счастлив! Он на свидании – а это именно оно – с прекрасной девушкой. Они гуляют по Токио, едят вафли и рассказывают друг другу истории, находясь в близости из-за одного зонтика, идёт грибной дождь, светит радуга... Разве он не счастлив? Нет. Он себя таковым не чувствовал. Он будто задыхался, сам не зная от чего. В сознании снова мелькнула красная футболка с логотипом известной баскетбольной команды. СынЮн вздохнул и повернулся в сторону тележки, где они недавно покупали вафли.</p><p>- Кан-кун, ты куда?</p><p>Девушка обронила эту фразу в пустоту. Зонтик так и остался лежать около её ног. СынЮн бежал так, как не бежал никогда. До красной футболки было метров двести, не меньше. Человек стоял на другой стороне огромного перекрёстка. Застиранная красная футболка, чёрные штаны, чёрные растрёпанные волосы.</p><p>- Мино!</p><p>СынЮн вкинул руку и остановился около светофора. До человека оставалось может метров сто, но юноша обернулся на крик.</p><p>- Мино-я!</p><p>От резкого бега болели ноги, лёгкие горели от такой скорости. Кажется, СынЮн заработал себе парочку синяков, к тому же он стёр ногу новыми кедами. Человек шёл на встречу широко улыбаясь и расставив руки в разные стороны.</p><p>- СынЮнни!</p><p>«Вот он, так близко. Он близко. Он рядом. Я могу его коснуться! Я...»</p><p>СынЮн запрыгнул на Мино, крепко обняв его и зацепившись ногами за бёдра.</p><p>- Мино! Я так скучал по тебе! </p><p>В голове СынЮна стояла лишь глухая тишина. Он слышал, как громко колотилось его сердце, как он неровно дышал. Чувствовал дыхание Мино на своей шее. Мино поймал его, крепко схватив за ноги и пару раз подкинув вверх, чтобы СынЮн не свалился.</p><p>- СынЮн! Мы так давно не виделись!</p><p>Мино радостно смеялся. Он что-то громко тараторил и крепко держал его ноги. СынЮн прижался к его шее, вдыхая знакомый запах мускатного ореха, сигарет и моря. Такой родной запах, что сводил его с ума в школьные деньки и заставлял сжимать зубы до скрежета.</p><p>«Это Мино. Он пахнет, как Мино. Он рядом. Он рядом. Я рядом».</p><p>СынЮн отстранился от шеи Мино и заглянул ему в глаза</p><p>- Сын-Юн, – голос Мино дрогнул. – Мы так давно...</p><p>Посреди оживлённой Токийской улице стояли два парня... Точнее стоял лишь один из них. На оживлённой Токийской улице целовались два парня. Они прижались к друг другу и слегка дрожали. Загнанные в дальний угол чувства вырвались наружу, убеждая всех вокруг, что между ними самые сильные узы. Проходящий мимо мужчина уже хотел было влезть в такое безобразие, но путь ему перегородила старушка, наступившая клюкой ему на ногу. Она тихо усмехнулась целующимся парням и наступила мужчине на вторую ногу. Посреди оживлённой Токийской улицы встретились двое влюблённых.</p><p>«Я рядом. СынЮн, теперь я рядом. И всегда буду рядом с тобой».</p><p>Они горели. Угли в их сердцах зажглись с новой более яркой и жгучей силой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>